


Tucking In.

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur taking care of Merlin, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tucking Into Bed, ill Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: Merlin is ill and Arthur wants him to get better.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	Tucking In.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is keeping safe xoxo Please sit back and enjoy xo

When Arthur heard that Merlin had gone down with something, he had the man lay down in his bed without answering Gaius's questioning glance. Merlin, feeling truly horrendous, didn’t put up a fight to the gentle manhandling. 

Arthur began to tuck the duvet and blanket on beneath Merlin, making sure his feet were under and his neck covered, he heard Merlin mumble something. 

“Huh?”

“I said,” Merlin said, just loud enough for Arthur to hear, “are you tucking me in?”

“No?” Arthur said guiltily, his cheeks reddening but he carried on tucking the man in. “I’m just making sure you are warm and won’t get worse. I need my manservant back.”

“Aww- he cares,” Merlin mumbled sleepily and adorably. Arthur just smiled and just as Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut, he leaned down to gently kiss Merlin’s red cheek and then leave to go and do his own duties. 

*

Merlin was sleeping when Arthur came back, still tucked in with his rosy cheeks peeking above the blanket. The man was a quiet sleeper, his chest moving in and out and his lips just slightly open to let out soft breaths. Arthur felt really bad for having to wake him up but Merlin needed to eat to help him get better.

“Hey Merlin,” Arthur softly shook the man by the shoulder. Merlin drew out a groan and curled in further. Arthur huffed out a laugh and sat down beside him.

“Come on Merls- you need to eat something.” He shook his shoulder against gently, almost laughing again at how pliable Merlin was under his hand.

“Don’t call me Merls you prat- how many times?” Merlin opened his eyes and looked pathetically up at Arthur. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Tired and sore.” Arthur made a worried expression. He reached for Merlin’s forehead, the other man’s eyes following his hand, and felt it. 

“No fever. That’s good. Sit up, you need to eat.” Merlin grumbled but sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Gaius said that the vegetable stew would be good so here,” Arthur looked away as he passed Merlin the stew. Merlin had enough energy for a small smile. 

They ate in silence, since Merlin was too tired to speak and his throat was already painful. When Merlin finished, Arthur took his bowl and reached for a warm tea and the potions Gaius had told him to give to Merlin.

“Thanks for doing this Arthur,” Merlin croaked out after he finished the tea. He gave Arthur a weak little smile that warmed Arthur better than any fire. 

“It’s nothing,” Arthur said, looking away.

“I’ll leave you to sleep yeah?” Arthur asked before Merlin spoke away. 

“Where will you sleep? I should probably-”

“I’ll sleep in the antechamber. There’s a fire there too so I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“No buts. I’m tucking you in now.” Merlin grumbled but slid down into a lying position. Arthur didn’t rush in tucking him in, once again making sure to have everything under the sheets. 

“Get well Merlin,” Arthur said softly just as he stood up and walked over to leave. 

“What about my good night kiss?” He heard Merlin mumble and he froze. Shit. He fucked up he fucked up- hang on. He couldn’t of have messed up if Merlin was asking him. 

“The things I do for you,” he said in a sort of casual way despite his heart hammering away. Merlin smiled with his eyes closed. Arthur leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Merlin’s cheek.

“Good night Merlin,” he said softly into his ear. 

“Good night Arthur,” Merlin murmured before he succumbed to sleep again. Arthur looked at him for a moment longer before to going to sleep. 

*

“So, princess, heard you’ve been taking care of out Merlin,” Gwaine said, flopping down next to Arthur in the armoury. Training was off due to the deep snow so it gave them an opportunity to take care of their weapons and chat. 

Arthur gritted his teeth and polished his dagger harder. 

“How is he Arthur?” Lancelot asked and Arthur thanked the lords for a normal question. 

“Sick. He said he’s feeling better but Gaius said he’ll probably be in bed till the rest of the week.”

“Your bed,” Percival murmured earning his chuckles from some of the other knights. 

“Yes he’s in my bed because it’s warmer in my chambers and I can have him still by my side!” He said this in a rush, whilst looking at the floor and growing steadily redder in the face.

He was met with taken aback silence. Leon found his words first.

“Sire it’s okay to admit you care for Merlin.”

“It’s quite sweet of you actually, to take care of him,” Lancelot added, causing Arthur’s blush to deepen.

“Yeah well it doesn’t matter since it’s not like anything would happen between us,” grumbled Arthur. “It’s not like Merlin would want to.”

Once again a moment of silence.

“Arthur you need to know that if I see Merlin give you another wistful glance  _ I will  _ stab myself,” Elyan said, making Arthur look up at him. 

“Huh?”

“Arthur don’t be fucking stupid- Merlin literally  _ moons after you.  _ I’m tired. Just do something about it.”

Arthur blinked twice at Gwaine and then silently got up and left the room.

“You don’t think we overdid it, did we?” Elyan asked. 

“Honestly it was the only way,” Percival said quietly and laughed with the others.

*

Merlin did get better within the week and he was back to his duties. 

Arthur got him a whole new wardrobe- new boots, thicker shirts, a heavy coat and even a set of neckerchiefs that Merlin would constantly fiddle with, admiring the soft material. Arthur of course said that he couldn’t have his manservant all snotty again but the knights knew better. 

Arthur kept on thinking about what the knights had told him in the armoury that day. That Merlin liked him back. But how should he approach the subject? He had to since it would implode him if he didn’t. Also was the fact that the knights- even Lancelot- kept on giving him knowing looks and wiggling eyebrows and Gwaine even going as far as making lewd gestures.

It seemed that luck was on his side though because it was Merlin who approached the subject.

The man had just finished putting Arthur’s clothes into the wardrobe when he turned to speak to the king. 

“Arthur--can we talk?" Merlin looked a bit nervous. His shoulders were a bit curled into each other and his hands were twisting together. Arthur looked up from his paperwork, his brows furrowing. Arthur’s mind immediately thought of the time’s he tucked Merlin in and those two pecks…

“Yeah, of course. Is everything ok?”

“Mmhmm,” Merlin hummed, not quite looking into Arthur’s eyes. 

“Last week when you took care of me and then gave me these clothes- which are really nice and I can’t thank you enough- it might’ve given the knights some weird ideas and I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable-” Merlin was steadily speaking faster, his cheeks reddening, so Arthur quickly stepped in. 

“Merlin it’s fine. Really,” Arthur said, standing up even as his heart dropped in his chest. The knights were wrong- Merlin didn’t like him. “You know how the knights are.”

“Yeah,” Merlin laughed nervously, finally looking into his eyes, “yeah they are. Right- I’ll be off to do my stuff. See you around.” With that Merlin quickly left, leaving Arthur to look longingly after him.

*

“You’ve been sad all week- what’s wrong?” Arthur asked softly, sitting beside Merlin who was sitting on the steps. He sat down close enough that their arms were pressed together. 

“No I haven’t,” Merlin said quietly. 

“Mmm- yes you have. You haven’t smiled in a week.” Merlin lifted his head and looked at Arthur from the side. 

“Have you ever wanted to be with someone so  _ badly  _ but just can’t?” Arthur wanted to sigh. 

“Yeah, I have,” Arthur admitted quietly. “It sucks.” Merlin didn’t say anything but there was something in his eyes and Arthur really hoped he wasn’t misreading things.

Arthur leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Merlins, which were warm and soft and  _ kissing back.  _

They pulled back after a moment, but they pressed their foreheads together and only after they opened their eyes or spoke.

“I haven’t misread the situation right?” Arthur asked after a moment. Merlin smiled and shook his head.

“Oh no. You read it right. I've wanted this for so long… " Arthur smiled and felt his cheeks reddening. 

" Me too. And I'm sure the knights too." Merlin snorted and kissed Arthur again, sweetly and softly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave some constructive criticism xoxo Please stay safe xo


End file.
